The present invention relates to a surface piece of crossing threads made of plastic filaments as a woven fabric web.
Such a device is generally known from the prior art and is possibly disclosed in the form of DE 10 2004 060 105 A1 of the applicant as a self-adhesive printing substrate of perforated films and papers. Such a fabric web is white on the front side and black on the back side; a printed pattern or the like is applied to the white side. If this printing substrate is mounted on a window pane or on a corresponding transparent surface carrier element, the printing is therefore extensively visible from outside but from inside, the observer can see towards the outside through the black surface; for him the printed pattern provided on the white surface side remains invisible. Such a procedure particularly advantageously possibly allows the formation of larger advertising surfaces which on the one hand are transparent from inside, on the other hand should ensure protection from the sun and visual protection. The black back surface also has the advantage that the view of an observer is concentrated on processes on the other surface side (assuming a brighter external environment).
At the same time, it has been found in the practice of using such fabrics that in particular from the viewpoints of light (sun) reflection on an outer side, a typical application in the architecture or building area, there is a need for improvement here as before since light reflection of incident light in particular (and therefore a desired shading of an interior) needs to be improved still further, which, however, can only be ensured up to a certain limit by the known outer-side white coloration.
It is an object of the present invention to improve a generic surface piece comprising a fabric web in regard to light transmission properties, suitability in particular for large-area cladding of architectural objects or the like, as well as additional visual and aesthetic effects.